


Poolside Service

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Little Loli [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Bikinis, Bisexual, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Casual Sex, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Deflowering, Developing Friendships, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, Flat Chested, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Girl On Girl, Girls Kissing, Grinding, Hands, Incest, Innocence, Kids, Kissing, Licking, Lolita, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother/daughter incest, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Neck Licking, Nipple Licking, Older Female/Younger Female, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Scissoring, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Squirting, Squirting Orgasm, Sweat, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Tongue Fucking, Tongues, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, friends - Freeform, mother figure, nipple sucking, sweat play, sweating, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: A young girl has some fun by the pool.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Little Loli [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968187
Comments: 15
Kudos: 89





	Poolside Service

It was a scorcher of a summer day in California. The degrees now up to a whopping 97F and the heatwave showed no sign of cooling down. For the lucky ones though backyard pools were a Godsend. That could be said for 12 year old Joy. It sucked that her parents worked a lot, but they were able to spoil her with almost everything she could want. And during the summer months, a pool was one of the first things she wanted.

Today marked the fifth day in a row she felt the heat and decided to spend her vacation lounging by the pool. Joy basked in the sun against her tanning skin when her mother came outside. She caught the sound of her heels clicking against the stone walkway.

"Joy honey. I'm heading back to the office for a little while."

"Okay mom."

"Try not to fall asleep out here or you'll burn up to a crisp."

"I won't."

Vivian gives her daughter a kiss on her forehead and leaves. Joy spends the next half an hour relaxing and breathing in the bright sun. She loved basking in the sun. Even if she was in nearly triple digits. Joy tilts her sunglasses down. Her light blue eyes looking down at the waves in the pool. She was getting pretty hot and she could go for a dip in the water to cool off.

Though there was something she wanted to do before jumping into the water. Joy loved sunbathing for how amazing the bright sun made her skin tingle. But it was how hot her tanned skin felt on her fingertips. Even now as she laid a hand on her toned stomach she felt how hot it made her. The tingle of her fingers on her belly went up and down her body and her digits followed.

Her fingers slid down to her belly button then drifted past. Meeting with the tip of her two piece black bikini dotted with pink and purple starts, Joy smiles as she slips her fingers underneath. Her legs spread open instinctively but then she clamps them back trying not to expose herself. Her fingers slide over her clit. Under the thin layer of her bikini has her sex heated to a degree but not as much as her unguarded skin.

Joy lets out a gentle moan. Her fingers go further finding her cunny lips. As she had plenty of times now she fondles her pussy under the beaming sunlight. Her body radiated heat. Sweat only now began to form on her forehead. More drops collect on her face and chest as she's working her finger into her entrance. Joy starts with one finger, her middle. Her most versatile and valued finger. She's been using it for a long time to do herself and she was very good at it.

Masterfully Joy fingers her pussy with her middle finger while her thumb messaged her clit. Her finger-work has Joy brimming with arousal. She starts letting out more and more moans. Every few getting deeper and coming faster. Between them she inhales sucking in short breaths through her teeth digging into her bottom lip.

Joy's head tosses to the right just as she hits her g-spot and lets out her loudest moan. The sound is loud enough that she opens her eyes and looks around hoping that no one has heard her. But her caution doesn't last for much longer. Once she's looked and decided the coast was clear she went right back to fucking her cunny with her finger. Or fingers as she shoves her ring finger in beside her middle. The two digits spreading her wet sex open further while also letting her tunnel in even deeper.

Joy was up to her knuckles in her pussy. Her hips rolled up to meet with her penetrating fingers. And she was giving herself over fully to her sexual nature. Had she had another few minutes she would have reached an orgasm, but it was her overzealous outburst of pleasure that prevented it.

As Joy fingers herself, on the other side of her white picket fence a pair of eyes locked onto her. Her neighbor having heard her erotic moan came to see what was happening. Joy's eyes were closed and she hadn't noticed she had a spectator. The girl standing up on her toes looked at the tween masturbating in the lawn chair but from the distance she was and the subtleness of Joy's movements, the girl couldn't see exactly what she was doing.

"Joy. Joy."

Joy's eyes opened and darted over to the somewhat husky voice she recognized. Watching obviously but clueless was Elle. The ten year old girl and her family had recently moved in around a month ago. Despite living next door, they hardly had any real interaction since she was home schooled. Joy had wanted to be homeschooled but since both of her parents worked they didn't like the idea of her home alone often as they knew she might slack off or even spend the whole day touching herself. Joy goes still unaware how long Elle was standing there and if she saw exactly what she was doing.

"What?"

"Hi."

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

"I was relaxing."

"Sorry for bothering you."

"Forget it. It doesn't matter."

Joy pushes her sunglasses up to protect from the sun's rays but they're useless against the stars she's seeing after getting close to a climax.

"What are you doing."

"Nothing. It's too hot to do much."

"I like the heat. It makes your skin feel nice."

"Except for when it makes you all sweaty."

"That's what a pool is for."

"We don't have one. My dad said it'll be a little before we can get one."

Joy exhales as she feels her arousal fading but can still feel her moist cunt leaking her juices. The sensation of the cooling slick against her goosebump riddled skin unfortunately turned her on further and she wished she could go back to fingering herself.

"I'm Elle."

"I know. I've seen you around."

"You're Joy right."

"Yup."

"Are you here by yourself?"

"Yes. So I guess that makes two of us."

"Yeah. It gets really boring sometimes. And there aren't many kids around to play with. Most of them go to public schools. What about you?"

"Private."

"Do you have any friends?"

"...Are you asking me Elle?"

"Yes."

"I'm flattered, but I don't need any friends right now. Today I'm just relaxing."

"Oh. Would you like some company then. I don't have any friends either."

Joy sits up in her chairs and looks over at Elle for the first time in their conversation.

"...How about a servant?"

"What?"

"Like I said. I don't really need any friends. But I could find some uses for a servant."

"What would I have to do?"

"Be my servant."

Joy gets up and walks over to the fence. Now that she's closer Joy can see Elle is sweating, more than she is. Though Elle wasn't just interrupted masturbating.

"You look hot."

"It is."

"I know. So how about I sweeten the pot for you. As my servant, you'll do everything I ask no matter what it is without question. And as a perk, I'll let you use my pool."

"Really?"

"Of course. It's only fair. But when I say everything, I mean everything. Like... if I were to tell you to jump up and down in place."

Elle takes a second to realise she's been given a task. But when she does she begins jumping. Her dark blonde hair bouncing off her head as she leaps into the air. Joy giggles with delight while thinking of another thing for her to do.

"Or if I wanted you to stand on one leg."

Elle stops jumping then balances out on her right leg. So soon after she'd started hopping she's a little winded and finds it harder to balance. Once she stumbles she grabs onto the fence to keep from falling.

"Not bad El. Come over and we'll see how well you do."

Elle nods. Joy walks back over to her chair. Elle climbs over the fence and joins her by the pool.

"Now where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Joy."

Joy places her hand out for Elle to shake.

"It's nice to meet."

"Likewise."

Joy takes a seat back in the chair while Elle begins her duties. Not long after arriving, Joy is taking full effect of her new servant. Whilst stretched out and lounging, Joy waits for Elle to return. The blonde girl comes out from Joy's house with a bowl full of fruit.

"I found all of the fruit for you."

"Wonderful."

Joy opens her mouth as Elle starts feeding her the fruit. First starting with a few dozen grapes and moving on to cut slices of bigger fruit such as pineapple and melon. Elle doesn't mind much but the longer she's feeding Joy the more she begins sweating. Minutes later she has to wipe it away as it drips from her forehead.

"Joy, my arm's getting tired."

"That's why you have two."

"And it's hot. Can we use the pool now."

Joy sighs. She's enjoying having a servant but once she tilts her sunglasses down she can see Elle is drenched in sweat.

"...Fine. You can go on break and go for a swim."

"Don't you want to go swimming too?"

"I might join you. But I'm good for now."

Elle puts the bowl of remaining fruit down but she doesn't move closer to the pool. Joy notices it and looks over at her.

"Can't swim?"

"I forgot. I don't have a bathing suit."

"So go get one."

"No, I mean I don't have one. I've never actually needed one."

"Haven't you been to the beach or been to the pool."

"We lived in the city before. There weren't any places to go swimming. And when there was, I couldn't swim then."

"And the beach."

"I've never been to one."

"Seriously. Whatever. I'll tell you what. I'll let you have one of my suits. I've got a few and at least two I've never even worn yet."

"You'd really do that, for me."

"Don't make it a big thing. It's either that or you go swimming in your underwear."

Joy gets up and takes Elle to her room. The older girl goes through a few of her dresser drawers before finding something, and when she does she hands the cute baby blue two piece to Elle.

"Here. It'll look really cute on you."

"Thanks."

Joy turns her back while she puts all of the clothes she had to move out of the way back. Meanwhile Elle starts to undress. First taking off her shirt then her shorts. Joy looks back over her shoulders and sees her just before she bends over and pulls her panties down. She finds herself staring at the younger girl's smaller body. Her darker skin almost matched Joy after tanning but it was her natural complexion.

She smiles while staring at her rather plump rear. Elle didn't notice so she didn't stop. What made it cuter was as Elle pulled the bottoms of the bikini on the loose fitting swimsuit hung off her round rump a little still letting her see her butt crack and also the bottom of her cheeks when she hiked them up.

Before getting caught, Joy finishes putting her clothes away. Elle had moved on to putting on the top of the bikini and was having no more luck. So Joy figured while she liked the show, she could help her out.

"Hang on, I can help."

Elle lifts her arms giving her full reign. Joy loosens the strings of the top and readjusts them for El's smaller frame. While she's up close she can feel the heath kicked off by Elle's skin. A similar wave of heat she felt on her own body which led to equally similar feelings. The scent of the young girl also tempted her. Sweat and hint of the fruit she fed her. Coupled with her carless stripping. Joy was fairly turned on by it.

Then she helped her with the bottom. First unraveling the strings on one side before moving to the other. In her clouded mindset Joy lets the strings come undone and lets the entire bottom fall down Elle's legs. She sees them and bends over to pick them back up. Joy gets an eyeful as the girl leans over pressing her naked ass against her lap

"...Sorry."

"It's okay."

Elle lifts them back into place and Joy ties them off. She questioned if the fumble was intentional or not but either way she got plenty of what she enjoyed seeing. With her new swimsuit nice and snug against her body, the two girls head downstairs and back outside.

Joy watches from the side as Elle rushes over and cannonballs into the pool. Water splashes everywhere but Joy is more focused on watching her move in the water. Her body cascaded in the clear water. Watching on with a smile as she kicks her legs and swims from one end of the pool back to this end. When she's back, Elle dives a few feet under the surface and gives Joy a friendly wave. Joy gives her a small wave back.

Though after Elle doesn't swim back up to the surface. Instead turning around and continuing underwater. Joy watches as she spreads her legs out and kicks the water back. She moves with enough grace that Joy can't stop but admire. Seeing her swimming is turning her on almost as much as feeling her own hot skin. Her mind goes to when they were so close as she tied up the bikini and how she got to feel Elle's ass against her. She wanted it to happen again and for it to be on her bare skin.

Joy is so lost in her perverted thoughts it's not until Elle has come up for air does she snap out of her trance. The 10 year old pulls herself up just in front of Joy who's biting down on her thumb in an attempt to hold off her dark thoughts.

"Are you sure you don't want to come swimming. We can have a blast."

"You sure look like you're having fun."

"Of course. That's why I want you to come in too. That way we both can have fun."

Elle cups a hand of water and splashes it up. Joy is startled by the sudden wash of cold water on her burning up skin and starts to shiver.

"It's much cooler in here. Let's have some fun.

"...I'd like that."

Elle extends her hand up from her perched position.

"Help me out. Then we can both dive in together."

Joy takes a second to decide and shifts her stance. After watching Elle for as long as she was and after what happened upstairs, her pussy was beginning to leak her slick again and without a decent amount of water to hide the fact Elle might notice. It takes her a little to get her mind off of the naughty things she thought and when she's cleared her head she takes El's hand. Before she can muscle her up though, Elle out-muscles her unsuspecting grip. And before Joy knows what's hit her she's submerged in the pool.

Elle laughs to herself waiting for Joy to come up above the surface. The older girl is conflicted from feeling annoyed that she allowed herself to be tricked while also feeling thrilled by the water cooling her off.

Joy swims up to the top. Elle continues laughing while Joy stares at her. Before she reacts to being pulled into the water Joy swims over to the side of the pool and places her sunglasses down. Once Elle's giggles stop due to Joy's menacing glare she gets her payback by splashing Elle. This starts a splash war between the girls that rages on long after Joy started it.

The two girls play around in the water for a while. But by the time Joy starts to prune up she climbs out and sits on the edge watching Elle. She doesn't stay in for much longer without her partner and El joins her a little bit later. The sun had moved a fair distance above and it actually started to cool down as well. And the time spent in the pool helped too in a way.

Elle lays down on her back staring at the sky. Joy though lays down on her side admiring the view. The girl's chest and stomach in constant flux due to her heavy breathing. The exposure to the crisp air causes Elle's nipples to perk up through the thin layer of the bikini along with covering most of her in goosebumps. Joy with another grin takes her time gazing as the drops of water pool and drip down the curves of her being. Lower down her body Joy gets to see the just as alluring sight of her bare legs swaying side to side and the trails of water making their way down to the blue bikini below. Joy having to stop herself from reaching over and touching her.

"This was so fun."

"It sure was."

"Do you want me to go back to giving you fruit."

"...Mhmmm, nah. I think there's something else I can find for you to do."

Elle looks over. Her bright blue eyes meeting with Joy's. The older girl reaches over and pulls several locks of damp hair from her face to see her pretty features better. And once again she starts feeling a type of way. This time Joy gives in to her dirty thoughts and makes a move. Elle isn't expecting it when Joy kisses her but she isn't against letting it last. It's her first kiss and it turns out to be everything she thought it might be despite it not being with one she thought it'd be with.

Joy leans further into the kiss hanging over Elle. The young and far less experienced of the two follows along to the best of her ability. Thankfully for her lack of skill Joy makes up for it with hers and Elle can see where she's lacking. Gradually Joy exerts her dominance and well of knowledge by pinning Elle down and mounting the girl without her knowing. When Joy pulls their lips apart, Elle opens her eyes and sees Joy is on top of her.

"...You stopped."

"And you wanted me to keep going?"

Elle nods. In response Joy licks and bites her lips. Seeing Elle at her mercy puts Joy in the mood far more than anything else had so far. So much so that she begins rubbing her crotch over Elle as she grinds her hips. She doesn't need any more to go ahead beyond her nod to kiss Elle again. Their lips come together for a while but ends as the main focus with Joy slipping her tongue into the other girl's mouth. The younger of the two is thrown off by this too but keeps going.

Joy stays on top of Elle for another few minutes. It's long enough for Elle to truly get a hang of kissing along with the more recent french kissing Joy also introduced. And now that Joy is satisfied with her entry level abilities with using her tongue, she intends on getting full use of it. Joy ends their wet kissing for the last time. When she does, Elle is a little out of breath, staring up at Joy with a strand of saliva stretching from her tongue to Joy's.

"Let's have some real fun now."

As Joy stands up Elle rushes to her feet not wanting the burning pleasure she feels to stop again. Joy grabs her glasses and walks back over to the chair she intended to spend a portion of her day. Elle is only a couple steps behind and gives off a genuine look of disappointment thinking the fun was over.

"Aren't we going to keep kissing."

"Of course we are."

Joy arches her back up off the chair and slips her thumbs under her bikini. Ele watches as she slides them off down her legs which she then spreads wide putting her wet slit on display. Joy's bright hungry eyes look up at Elle's who aren't so different. Then playfully taps her finger between her lower lips.

"You can start by kissing me here."

"On your vagina."

"That's right."

"We're not going to kiss on the lips."

"This is even more fun. Once you do me. I'll do you and you can see for yourself."

Elle felt a burning she never had worked to keep it lit. She spreads her legs and puts them on each side of the chair as she sits down.

"That's it. Don't be shy."

As Elle draws in closer she sees Joy chewing on her lip again in anticipation. Even closer she feels her hand on top of her head and a modest tug as she pulls her in closer. The heat of her sex brushes against Elle's face and a voice in the back of her screams out for her to go for it.

"But I don't know how."

"Start licking. I'll help you."

The tone in her words matched the same as when she helped her with her swimsuit. And like then she could feel Joy's body temperature on her tingling skin. Joy lets out a moan when Elle gives her moist cunt a kiss. her juices are flowing out of her pink little slit when her lips press against her. A small amount of her slick gets into El's mouth and onto her tongue. There is a faint sweetness to her nectar and she knows it. Elle flicks her tongue out between Joy's plump labia and and takes in a bigger taste. Joy gives her a deeper moan as a result.

She knows the moan. It's kind of the same they were letting out when their tongues were going at it on the stoned pavement of the poolside. And based on how much more it was for Joy this time, being licked had to feel that much better than kissing. And if it did, she wanted to feel it too.

"Mhmmmm! Use your tongue more... like... ahh! Like that, right there...! Riiiight thereee..

Joy began moaning almost out of control with Elle covering her pussy with her lashing tongue and butterfly kisses.

"Higher... lick me clit... suck it... Ahhh, shit..."

The grip Joy has on her head intensifies soon after she gets the hang of licking blindly. She goes from pulling at the back of her head to almost pulling loops of Ell's wavy hair out of her head. The louder and more consistent her voice became the better Elle figured she was making her feel.

"Mmmm... yes... yes! Oh my... gosh, faster...!"

Elle speeds up. Her tongue and jaw begin aching but her initial practice at eating her out is giving her muscles some stamina. A bit later she feels the aching comes back and like the first time the longer she licks the more she adjusts and she tunes out listening to Joy's pleas of direction and the fruits of her obedience.

"Jeeez! Oh, yes... yess...! You're gonna make me cum!"

The expression went over Elle's head but by the way she screamed it sounded as though she was about to finish Joy off. And she was in a big way. Joy thrusts her hips up. Grinding her drenched pussy against the slashing of Elle's tongue and against the whole lower half of her face for that matter. The chairs rocked and scraped against the stones and they only continued.

"Make me cum. Make me cum, yes. Fuck I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

Joy topped off with a few thrusts, harder and more intense than the others. Her body convulsed and she shoved Elle's face into her slit. Without knowing how to react she continued to lick and rub her wet face against Joy. And when her mouth spread her lips and there was nowhere left for her tongue to go but inside of Joy's cunt, that's where it went. Joy moaned out for several seconds on end as she came.

Into licking inside her slit, Elle gets the tightening of her vaginal walls on her tongue and a newfound batch of her girl cum oozing into her gaping mouth. The twelve year olds body slowly becomes her own again and she collapses into the chair weak and throbbing. Elle looks over her, her mouth and tongue dripping gooey strands of sweet cum down her chin and onto Joy's shaking legs.

It takes just shy of a minute for Joy to fully recover and when she does her eyes find Elle the next second. Her goo is still dripping off of her face. And Elle can see Joy eying her down. She was hungry. Hungrier than before she started licking her pussy. She shoots up and pulls Elle into their most passionate kiss yet.

Joy's hands ravage the younger girl's body. For the first few moments Elle thinks she's fumbling wildly. It's not until she feels her top being pulled against her flat chest does she realize Joy is pulling on the strings of it. With looking she unties the knot with one hand and she snatches the tip off of her shoulders. Her left is squeezing big handfuls of her ass at first then moving to her sides.

Elle is unable to keep up with her kissing and with her hands swiftly taking over her body. Before long she's gotten the rest of her bikini off and she's naked with Joy squeezing and spreading her cheeks apart. She lifts one of her legs making contact with her own wet sex and gives her a rub. Immediately after starting Elle can feel her head getting hot and fuzzy. It's not as much as what Joy experienced, for the virgin girl, it was Earth shattering.

Joy lays back in the seat eagerly watching as she pistons her shin between Elle's legs and rubs her slit. The girl's pussy is wet and is getting wetter with each pass of her leg. Elle is unable to handle it and clutches her hands at her sides. Watching the virgin getting turned on by her leg is making her hornier.

Once she lowers her leg from Elle, Joy sees a thin strand of her cum sticking to her skin. As it breaks she kicks up playfully slapping her pussy. Elle comes to and looks at Joy. She was clearly in another world but she intended to take her further beyond.

Joy grabs onto the chair and scoots herself down closer to Elle. Then she gives the younger girl a wag of her finger. Elle obeys again. She crawls over Joy's body just as she lays down. She wants her over her mouth and she stops when she's told. Elle lowers her pussy down until she feels Joy's lips tickle her inner thighs.

"Watch me... I want to see you cum..."

Elle didn't really know what she meant aside from her saying the same thing before she reacted and clamped her legs onto her. Her eyes were closed at the time so she didn't see what Joy looked like when she 'came', but Joy wasn't going to miss Elle's first time.

Elle gives Joy another nod and leaves the rest up to her. She kept her eyes down on Joy. And Joy kept her word too. She wanted to see Elle cum and for the entire experience he eyes never lost their gaze into her. Her light blue eyes watching every facial and bodily twitch she gave as she began kissing up Elle's thigh. Moving up higher and giving her cunny lips a few kisses between licks. And then focusing all of her attention on licking and suckling at her cunt and clit.

Elle fought like mad trying to keep her eyes on Joy. The pleasure of being eaten out was incredible. Amazing. Unimaginable. Even those words began to seem insignificant the longer she went on. And Joy kept watching. Her stare breaking only to blink. She was far too turned on by Elle writhing and shivering while she had her first taste of cunnilingus. She had felt Joy's hips rolling along with her licking and her body soon started to mimic what she felt.

Without knowing why or how, Elle's hips fired forward and back. She rubbed her slit over Joy and her tongue while she was licked apart. Her fists balled up and all the color of her knuckles faded. Sweat formed and dripped from her face and down her slim but supple body. And Joy tasted the drops as salty sweat mixing with the sweetness of her juices. She almost closed her eyes and basked in the flavor of Elle but seeing her reaching her first orgasm was even sweeter.

Elle lifted her hands up to her chest. Or they moved on their own like the rest of her body. Joy knew there was no way she knew what had come over her. Her reactions screamed it was the best she'd ever felt. And that says nothing for the actual screams Elle let loose. For the first time in her life she swore. She cursed like a sailor. All of the words she heard from her parents. The few she heard from Joy. With no real knowledge of their meaning she belted them out as it felt right. It felt so good. So fucking good all she could do was what felt good. And in a powerful white flash she felt the best.

Elle came on Joy's face. Her body shivering as Joy's before her. She jerked her hips as her eyes rolled back. She lost contact with the girl beneath her but Joy had seen enough. If she was touching herself and not giving all of her attention to Elle, she might have been climaxing with her. But watching her cum was a miniature orgasm for her arousal. Elle continues to cum letting out her juices over Joy's mouth and she drinks from her twitching pussy until she's done. But Joy isn't.

Joy holds onto El's thighs while she comes down from her orgasm. When the twitching stops, she pushes against Elle and she falls over onto her side in the chair beside her. Joy turns with her and their positions are changed. Joy lingers between Elle's legs. Elle tastes delicious on her tongue. The tastes of her pussy, her sweat, and a faint taste of the pool chlorine told her she had to go again. She had to eat Elle out again to savor her flavors again. To see her cum again.

Joy slinks off the chair. Elle is swimming in her afterglow and is none the wiser that she's gotten up. She unlocks the back of the chair and lowers it to its new completely horizontal level. Elle turns as Joy comes back and sits down. She sits up to see her but she doesn't need her to look this time. She slides her middle finger up her short slit.

Elle hops from the quick swipe and Joy chuckles. She sucks on her finger to clean off Elle's sexual honey. When she's sucked her finger dry she extends her arms out towards her, presses it against her forehead and gets her to lay back down.

The 10 year old takes a deep breath and exhales. Joy isn't going to get any opposition from her. If she's going to eat her out again and make her cum, allow her to experience what she just did, she would give her anything she asked for.

Though she wouldn't have to. Joy is going to make her come again. And this time she's going to go beyond simply licking her.

Joy rests over Elle's legs and gives her pussy another kiss. Elle smiles when she feels it. Her heart rate rises and her body temperature does as well. At first she feels the kisses raining over her lower region. Joy taking her time to tease her. Elle's smile grows and her body starts to move on its own again. Small involuntary twitches out of pleasure that she can't control. Those continue and grow in frequency when Joy moves on to licking.

Her tongue wags over Elle's cute little pearl and over her dripping entrance. But where the second time around differs is Joy rubbing her fingers over her vaginal lips as well. Elle enjoys the spoils of her advanced knowledge unaware of why she's added her digits other than for increased coverage. Joy is fully aware of what she's doing. When her fingers have a good coat of Elle's nectar she opens her mouth letting a gooey river of saliva fall over them. The bright sun glistens off her fingers. A brief moment of admiration falls over Joy. Elle is more than ready and now so are her fingers.

She eases the other girl into it though. First giving her vagina a gentle blow. The burst of cool air on her wet and hot sex sends a nice shiver up her spine. And the reintroduction of her tongue melts her back down to size. Elle is blissfully blind to Joy's dominant finger pressing against her twitching hole. But as she pushes it in, she knows.

Elle's eyes open and her moans turn harsh. The rather small penetration of her finger eases into her virgin opening. She's as tight as she expected and the deeper her finger goes the tighter she is. By the first inch she can feel a little extra resistance as her finger touches the girl fresh hymen. Joy gives the thin membrane a teasing finger wag before punching past it. Elle belts out her deepest moan as Joy's finger is up to its midway point and second knuckle. Just a little more and she can feel Elle's g-spot on her fingertip. The spongy part of her pussy gets the best kind of moan from her. Full of excitement. Lust. And a hint of fear as the joy of it scares her into another height of sexual bliss. This pinnacle makes her face light up. Her hips flare up to bucking against Joy's flipping tongue and thrusting digit.

Elle clenches her hands around the wooden rails at the sides of the chair. The child's next orgasm is fast approaching. The establishing act of having something deep inside her like this, touching every inch of her core peaks Elle's sexual awakening. Her body is in the groove with Joy.

The titillating tease of having her g-spot played with and having her clit nibbled on forces Elle to bark out as the ecstasy takes over in the best possible ways. Every second she's taken closer to the finish line. And Joy is making sure she gets her there as fast as she can. Her dogged tongue laps up at the younger girls juices. Slurping up and down her small slit. WHen her mouth leaves Elle's sex she's dripping in strings of girl cum not to dissimilar from when Elle stopped licking her, only there's a lot more of it this time around.

Joy has a fair amount of it collected in every corner of her mouth. With the slightest tilt of her head the girls cum drips out past her tongue and lips. Joy moves fast and lets it all out into Elle's mouth mid moan. The two kiss, with Elle's sweet cum cascading the insides of their maw. Their tongues swimming through a small river of slick to slash and rub against the other. The whole time Joy was speeding up her fingering of El.

The young girl barely lasts much longer with her going faster and deeper. Joy is up to her last knuckle, pulling out to the first and shoving back up until the rest of her hand slams into Elle's sex with a juicy splat. And Elle is at her limits. The girl moans into the other's mouth as she begins to cum. The second one hitting harder than the first. A roaring ocean of ecstasy snatching her up and tossing her wildly. Joy makes sure her finger is deep as she climaxes. Her solo digit circling around her small spongy inside of Elle to help pleasure her further. Elle's pussy constricts around the finger inside and with a faint release squirts out over Joy's hand.

Her orgasm takes a short while before it's over. Until she's done, Joy watches her twitching and oozing out more of her cum, kisses her lips and neck. She's covered in lust and sweat after two back to back orgasms. And Joy rather licks the taste of her this way. Her tongue takes a few long drags up her skin. Licking and dragging her teeth down the rest of her neck. Over her collarbone and to her chest. Elle's nipples are as hard as ever resting among a sea of goosebumps. Joy leaves a trail of sloppy wet kisses down Elle's skin leading to her pussy where she gladly returns to and finishes her off with one last peck a top her clit.

Joy lifts her head up. Elle is rolling over the soothing calm eroding her body now. It makes Joy smile and giggle. Her blue eyes look down again at the pussy inches from her. Seeing Elle's cum leaking out from between her pink folds gives her another idea. Before acting on it she playfully swipes her index over Elle's puffy lips to get her attention. Her senses are all in overdrive so her gentle teasing feel like her tongue is back to its old tricks. Elle sits up and sees her staring back, half of her face obscured by her bald crotch.

Joy is glad to see her looking back with a look she's familiar with. Elle bits her bottom lip. Her mind races with curiosity and anticipation to what Joy has planned next.

The waiting ends when the taller girl climbs up to her knees on the chair. She moves closer, their eyes never leaving each other. Joy lets her hand slide down Elle's leg and her finger slid between her pussy lips once more time. Elle smiles at her touch. And when she lifts her hands to her mouth she doesn't bother to think before opening her mouth for Joy to stick her finger in. Elle sucks on her gooey finger tasting her pussy and cum all over it. When she's done, Joy pulls it out of her mouth slowly wanting her to feel and long for the taste of herself. Then Joy lifts her finger and slides it into her mouth to taste Elle's tongue. Joy;s cheeks hollow as she gives her finger a long suck up until it's freed with a pop.

Elle looks up at Joy. When she takes a hold of her leg and lifts it up she's all for it. Elle moans as she's stretched out. Joy looking into her eyes as she does it. Then they both moan as Joy crosses their legs and gives Elle's pussy a rub with her own.

One brush of their wet slits becomes two. By now Elle knows that she likes it and Joy does too. What comes next is just them experiencing one another's sex in the closest way they can. Joy throws her hips forward while Elle thrusts her down. Their grinding pussies rub through layers of slick. Erotic splashing as their cum splatters around over their thighs. Their pussies rubbing together with speed and force. Joy occasionally pulls off of her so that she can slam herself back into Elle.

Elle grabs onto one of Joy's legs. Joy is already squeezing Elle's thigh the fast their bodies gratify themselves on the other. Through their fucking, Joy lifts her free hand. Elle takes it into hers and their fingers intertwined. Their eyes lock again. And they begin to lose themselves in the pleasure they can bring to each other.

The patio stone echoes the scrapes of the chairs wooden legs and a series of clicks. Both girls moan and flood the backyard. Gasps and grunts of exhaustion rip through the quiet air/ But they don't stop. They don't rest. They only continue. Continue to give themselves over to the wonderful sensations filling them and to one another.

The speed of their hips rapidly increases. The sweat of their bodies and cum dripping from their rubbing sexes give the perfect lubricant for their skin to go at it. Before long their bodies are on fire. Lung feeling like they'll burst. Every thrust is calling for the next and every one that follows after the previous is never enough it seems. So they go on. The spark between them blossoms into a fire. The same they feel inside. It's growing. Brighter. Hotter. Bigger. Elle closes her eyes. She's found her rhythm. Her hips swivel and buck under Joy's. In her own time Joy finds hers. When she does their bodies move in perfect unison. Their frenzied humping was great, but with deliberate and methodical grinds. They're able to reach the peak of arousal. It's greater than having the other girl licking them. Even better for Elle than having Joy's finger thrusting in. Their clits slide together. Their vaginal lips doing the same. Their folds spreading on one another until the end is in sight.

Joy opens her eyes to stare up into the sky. Her mouth hangs open as she gasped for air she didn't really need. But the scent of their bodies in the middle of having sex did fill her lungs. Every breath she took smelled of them and their actions. This made everything better.

Joy tilts her head down to see Elle at the end. She's about to cum and she knows El is as well. She wants to see her cum. She wants to see how she reacts with her pussy being the thing that pushes her off the cliff this time. But from the corner of her eye she sees something else. Her mother was standing out on the patio with them. Her eyes watching closely as Joy fucks the neighbor's girl in the chair she last saw her daughter relaxing. Her face didn't read of shock and awe but of something else. Joy didn't waver in her action either. Instead she continued to stare at her mother while she grinded her pussy to a climax. She gasped and moaned as Elle did beneath her and the two orgasmed together. Their bodies violently spasming as their hips rocked together through the initial pulses.

Joy's eyes find her mother again still watching on. The look of satisfaction and pride most evident. The girls came down slowly. Their bodies are still moving as one after they came. Though the girls are too spent to go on as they are and their fire dies down. Joy smiles at her mother who smiles back. Her heels click off the stone as she walks over to their chair. Elle looks but is too out of it to react out of fear.

"That was quite the show you put on."

Vivian kisses Joy on her wet forehead then on her lips. The simple kiss morphs into a deeper one that ends up with them licking their tongues together. Elle watches on as the mother and daughter make out for a minute.

"Mmmmm. I love how you taste after to cum."

"I came twice so far."

"Oh. No wonder you're so sweaty. You should know you shouldn't be doing these kinds of things outside like this."

"Sorry. I couldn't wait to get her to my room."

"I'll bet."

Vivian reaches between her daughter's legs and slides two fingers into her pussy.

"Someone's been a very naughty girl. You may need to be punished."

"Are you going to punish me mommy?"

"Probably not. I think we'll need your dad too. That way we can punish you together while you're choking on his dick."

Joy gets excited and bites her lips. A trait she seemingly gets from her mother who does the same as she fingerbangs Joy. Having her mother's digits fingering her she lets out a long moan.

"Naughty girl. You know if your dad saw you doing this here, he'd probably take you on this chair."

"Will you?"

"I've got to make dinner."

Vivian swiftly snatches her fingers out of Joy. She shudders at the quick exit and gasps twice as her mother gives her two playful slaps.

"Would you girls like a snack?"

Joy nods first and Elle does after.

"Finish up here and take this inside, okay."

Joy nods again. Vivian looks at Elle and extends a friendly hand. But before Elle can shake her wet palm Vivian sticks her middle and ring finger into her mouth to clean off Joy's cum. After she puts out her other hand which Elle shakes.

"I'm Joy's mother, Vivian."

"Elle."

"It's nice to meet you Elle. Would you like to join us for dinner? Joy doesn't have any friends close by so hardly ever get to guests."

"Ummm. I think I'll have to ask my parents."

"No worry. If you'd like you can call from here. I'll go get you girls a snack."

Vivian takes the empty bowl they had used earlier and heads back inside leaving the girls to their own devices. Following the unexpected encounter with her mom, Joy is feeling reinvigorated. She watches her mother's thick ass jiggle as she walks back inside under her thin dress.

Vivian comes back out a few minutes later with a well needed snack for the girls. To no surprise to her she comes out into the backyard to Joy being eaten out by Elle. The second she hears her mother's heels she turns her eyes and watches her come back over. Joy loves her mother's curvy frame. A great ass and breast sitting under a pretty face to boot. She takes after her enough in the face but she's yet to bloom into the body she wants.

Having Elle licking her pussy again with the eyes of her mother on her now is what Joy wanted. She places their snack down on the table next to them and watches as Joy humps the other girls face. She wants her mother to watch. To see her filthy little girl getting off to being watched. Mainly she just wants her mother to join. Everything she knows she learned from her parents. And for what Elle was to Joy, Joy was to her mother. But even now as she was licked to an orgasm, her mother wasn't going to give her spoiled child what she wanted. When she did, it would be because she was ready.

However that didn't stop her from getting down on her knees and shoving her tongue inside of Joy's mouth for another kiss. She may have been in charge. But she could never resist the urge of playing with her daughter. For now she would give her a taste of what was waiting for her after their meal. Joy moans into her mother's mouth for as long as she has her. Before she goes back inside, Vivian stands back up. Her hands hike up her blue dress lifting it up to her waist and Joy gets an eyeful as she sees Vivian is no longer wearing any panties. Her trimmed hairy pussy almost at arms length from Joy. Vivian gives her slit a few good pumps of her fingers to further tease her daughter. Joy shuddered again seeing her mother fucking her own pussy as she watched Joy reach her orgasm.

Vivian sees this and pulls her fingers out and dips them into her girl's mouth. Joy suckles on her mother's dripping fingers as she begins to climax. Another taste of her dessert that she's only got to eat after dinner. Elle licks up Joy's pussy and gets more than she thought she would from her climax. Joy explodes as she tastes her mother's pussy on her fingers. Her own sex spraying out a jet of clear cum that covers Elle's face. Joy stares into her mother's eyes the entire length of her climax without so much as blinking in a display of her resolve and as a way to get at her. Vivian is turned on so much by Joy spraying Elle in cum and even more so by when her little tween plays the tough girl. Vivian finds herself shaking with excitement and has to take off now before she gets involved.

Joy takes her retreat as a small victory. Her gaze focuses back on Elle who continues licking her pussy while her cum drips down her face. Her hips continue to rub against her working mouth. For a little she watches Elle eating her out. But as her juices drip down Elle, Joy wants to taste it. Joy grabs Elle's head and pulls her in for a messy kiss and keeps her hips grinding her pussy against Elle's leg. A good majority of her cum and Elle's drool ends up in Joy's mouth during their make out session. Joy grabbing at every inch of Elle's body, squeezing her ass, pulling on her long wavy hair, and touching her own body as well.

"You know, my room is pretty big... and my bed is too."

"I know."

"So if you were to spend the night... like a sleepover. THere'd be a lot of room for us to have fun."

"Yeah. I've never had a sleepover before. But we can have a lot of fun."

"Oh yeah. And, you might get to play with my mom and dad too. Then the four of us could have even more fun."

"More fun than this."

Joy pauses for a second as she thinks of what the four of them could get up to. Then she gives a dirty smile and nods.

"Like when I put my finger in you. My mom is better at it. And licking. But my dad... he can put his dick in you... it's so much better than with your fingers. It's like you're being stuffed so much... so deep inside. You'll feel so fucking full."

"...I'd like that."

Joy gives Elle a kiss that almost leads to her putting her on her back and fucking their slits together again. But she holds out on it so they can have more fun later.

"I better go ask if I can stay for dinner."

"Okay."

Joy kisses Elle before she leaves. She hands her a towel which she uses to dry off and doesn't look away as Elle gets dressed. After the show is done and her new friend is gone Joy gets up and goes inside. Her mother is at the counter prepping some of the food for dinner.

"Where's your little friend?"

"She went home to ask her parents if she can stay for dinner."

"Is she staying after that?"

"Maybe."

"How fun..."

Joy joins her mother by the sink while she washes off some of the vegetables.

"If she does stay the night, your father and I will both get to have some of our own fun with a cute tight ass."

Joy grins as her mother bends over and gives her a kiss while also squeezing her daughters bare ass.

"You're leaking on my clean floor."

"And... what are you going to do about it mommy?"

Her tough girl routine is truly her kryptonite.

"...Fuck you're so cute."

"I know."

"...Go upstairs in my room and get your favorite toy. I guess I can fuck you before I start prepping."

"Yes mommy."

Joy starts to run off but Vivian grabs her arm and keeps her where she is."

"After, you clean up your mess."

Joy smiles as her mother pulls her skirt back up. A few lines of cum line up her thigh to her sex.

"Clean this up first."

Being the good girl she is, Joy gets down on her knees and starts to clean her mother's pussy with her tongue. Vivian, being too aroused by her child, pets the top of her head and drops her head. Joy's tongue feels great as she's finally able to release.

"Mmmm, fuck... that's right... Lick mommy's pussy like a good little girl... Because I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you for making me so wet."

Vivian moans as her daughter hits her sweet spot and starts fingering her mature sex. Dinner could wait until she came. It could also wait until after she got her payback with an 8-inch strap on. She would make Joy beg for her orgasm. And she would give it to her right here on the kitchen counter top, but only after she was satisfied.


End file.
